


「RSE祐遥」遥丽丝漫游仙境

by Amore_oi



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, ポケモン, 精灵宝可梦
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi





	「RSE祐遥」遥丽丝漫游仙境

1.  
遥从天上掉下来并没觉得有多好受，冷风自身下灌上，凉飕飕的——好在她穿的并不是裙子。不用分神去在意走光给她节省出不少计算降落点的时间。  
最终她落进了水里，自由落体运动的后果便是扑腾起大朵水花，唯一可以感到宽慰的是这水温度勉强适中，不冷不烫。放乐观点来看权当洗了个温水澡。  
但还是不好受。

2.  
祐树面色不善地抹了把脸，撇嘴咂舌，手执餐巾把溅到身上的水渍给优雅擦净，这才伸出食指和中指把掉进自己茶杯的天降不明物给拎了出来和自己对视。  
即使体形缩水成了豆丁大小，但被茶水浸了个透的鲜红劲装牢牢黏在身上勾勒出的线条依旧是完美向祐树展现出了独属少女的姣好身材。  
“哈啾！”被捞出来吹冷风的豆丁受了寒，歪过头忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
他半阖上暗金色的眼，似是不忍自己干净的桌布持续被茶水弄脏，抬手捏了个响指，顷刻间女孩的装扮焕然一新——绿色的头巾代替了原本的红色头巾，衣服也变成了橘色的套裙。  
其实就是祐树一时懒癌发作，参照自己的穿着变了一套女装。不过他似乎很满意自己审美的样子。

3.  
“你是谁？”换装完毕的遥坐在桌子上，仰望祐树好奇问道。  
“疯帽子。”他的回答言简意赅。  
她看着男孩轻轻晃动的“白头发”，十分不给面子地笑出声：“的确是很特别的帽子！”

4.  
被嘲笑至今的“少年白”冷哼一声，并不乐意继续这个话题。  
“你是怎么进来的？”  
“跟着兔子先生进来的。”遥回忆说，“当时他被一只狼狗追着咬，我想帮把手，结果跑着跑着就掉进来了。”  
疯帽子的眼角似乎轻微抽搐了下，遥也说不清是不是自己的错觉。

5.  
祐树也说不清这女孩是有多好运，每天随机刷新时间刷新地点的异空间连接点就这么被她遇上了。  
只是可惜了自己一杯好茶。

6.  
“你碰到的应该是时计兔。”  
“时计兔？”  
“他是这里极富盛名的博士，专攻不思议之国的历史，我们这里都称呼他为小田卷博士。”  
遥眨巴着水灵的大眼睛，一脸天真。  
“他是怎么当上博士的？”  
“……”  
平心而论，祐树也想知道。

7.  
“你应该就是预言所说的‘爱丽丝’了。”祐树单手拄着下巴，另一只手托着茶杯微抿上一口，不时翻起眼皮去瞥传说中的救世主“爱丽丝”。  
遥丽丝一点没有救世主该有的样子，她痴痴望着瓷盘里的小松饼挪不开视线。许是顾及礼仪，她转而把可怜兮兮的眼神投向祐树。  
被看得浑身不自在的疯帽子：……

8.  
“……就是这样，我们需要你的协助，消灭红皇后。”  
遥坐在崭新的桌布上，来不及放下捧着的半块松饼，只能仰起脖子以眼神信誓旦旦表示：“我会加油的！”  
看着她嘴角粘着细碎的饼干屑却一脸认真的样子，祐树不由挑起浅淡的笑意，细长的食指轻柔拭去那一点残渣。  
人类，好像是很有意思的生物嘛。

9.  
“那白皇后呢？”

10.  
冷不丁地被这样问了啊……  
“咳……说起来你可能不信——白皇后大吾为了寻找稀有矿物质把这一权位交给了自己的挚友米可利，至今无人知晓他的确切位置。所以白皇后实际上也可以说是有两个人。”  
“听起来好厉害——”  
“然后米可利为追寻美的真谛也出海航行了。”  
遥一口松饼哽在了喉咙里。

11.  
“这个世界一直是祐树在打理呢。”花精灵光此刻也靠着祐树的衣领坐在他肩头，小小的一只，惹人怜爱。他看向疯帽子的眼神满是疼惜，“红皇后怕祐树打败他们，所以对他下了‘时间停滞’的咒语。”  
“‘疯帽子不能结束他的茶会，否则就会死亡’。”

12.  
“她能打败红皇后吗？”光担忧。遥在了解前因后果后已经踏上了讨伐红皇后的道路，然而对方的阴险是毋庸置疑的，不然为什么强大如祐树都只能受困于此无所作为？  
面对他的忧虑，祐树的回答显得模棱两可：“那是她的使命。”  
棋盘上，黑白方块交错出64格，黑色的兵将和白色的骑士皆为守护各自的王而战，战局一度陷入胶着。  
“哦？那么有自信。”和他是老对手的柴郡猫却是懂了他的意，笑。现在是他的回合，亚希达细细研究了一下祐树残存的兵力，移动车，目标直指对方的后。  
“当然。”疯帽子心情大好，手中代表马（骑士）的子稳稳落定，“她可是我的爱丽丝啊。”  
马吃掉了车，为后的行动扫清了障碍。  
“将军。”

13.  
“我会去的。”  
少女明亮清澈的眼睛在他眼前闪烁。  
“我喜欢疯帽子，我想要看到你的笑容。”  
“祐树笑起来一定很好看。”

14.  
只是为了如此纯粹的愿望。

15.  
“红玫瑰褪色了。”  
亚希达说。

16.  
“那么，骑士也该去迎接他的后了。”  
祐树优雅起身，面向通向茶会的唯一一条鲜花小径。  
道路那头影影绰绰走来一人，晚钟的声响回荡在这个世界的每一处。  
疯帽子的时间因爱丽丝再次流动。  
忽然掀起的大风吹散两侧的白蔷薇，纷纷扬扬的花雨下，祐树迎来了属于他的爱丽丝。

0.  
“准备好了吗？”  
“参加只为你举办的茶会。”


End file.
